The Kind God
by Sharklist6285
Summary: Percy jackson meets the Doctor one-shot on Travel World. More info inside. R&R. Ideas are welcome


**A/N: This is a new world I have created called Travel World. It's a world with every character ever created. Where anyone can interact with anyone. Readers incorporated into the story are called Travelers while the characters are citizens. I created this world for one-shots that can be created between characters. Multiple chapter stories can be made too, but one-shots are fun and easy to make. I will be accepting one-shot ideas though be warned I am not familiar with all fandoms and you might not be familiar with all of mine. That's why the floor is open for all who want to use Travel World for one-shots of their own, but be sure to write T.W. by Sharklist. I do have rights;). Anyway, this is my first go at this, tell me what you think. For those less perceptive types, this one-shot is between the Tenth Doctor and Percy Jackson**

The Kind God

Percy was hiding in alley from an evil cyclops. He hadn't rested in over a month and this brief respite from running as he leaned against the wall of the alley, catching his breath was most welcome. For some reason, this cyclops seemed to hold a grudge against him was relentless in his pursuit of the half-blood, determined to catch his prey. Percy thought he would benefit more from chasing someone else, it would certainly make it easier to get a meal, but noooooo, Percy was his intended choice for food and he wouldn't give it up. It was starting to wear Percy down.

He'd been chased for almost a month and a half now, and he didn't know what to do. If he had Annabeth with him... but no, she was gone. She had chased down a bunch of monsters terrorizing a high school a while back and she hadn't returned. She'd told Percy not to worry, she'd be fine. And he believed her. She was Annabeth after all. But she hadn't come back and Percy was worried.

He had been about to go after her, when Mr. One-Eyed Hunter here began chasing him. Percy was all alone, very tired and losing hope. In this dingy part of the town he was in, he'd managed to lose the cyclops in the winding streets and alleyways, but he knew he had a strong scent and it would only be a matter of time before he was caught.

The sound of heavy breathing and grunts woke him from his thoughts and sent him racing as the cyclops rounded the corner and snarled at him. Barely paying attention to where he was going, Percy headed through the streets of this small town, trying to lose his pursuer again. As he turned a corner, he noticed something strange in the back of an alley. His ADHD kicked, allowing him to study the on y more closely, even as he sped past. It was a blue box, with windows, the words POLICE BOX written at the top. There was a bulb on top and doors on the front. Percy figured it was something to do with monsters since passerby ignited this strange object, which usually meant the Mist. However since a monster was already chasing him, deciding he didn't want another, he ignored it and continued trying to evade capture.

Suddenly, he tripped over a loose cobblestone on the pavement and stumbled forward. All of a sudden, the cyclops was there, grabbing his shoulder, snarling and throwing him to the ground. In a second, Percy was pinned, held down by this huge monster as it leaned over him, his hot, stinking breath in his face.

"Finally got you good, demigod." He growled. Percy struggled and tried to get his sword free, but his hands were stuck to his sides and his kicking legs didn't help. The cyclops was just too strong and heavy. Percy cursed the fact that there was no water nearby. There never was when he really needed it. The cyclops continued talking to him, telling him of all the ways he'd hurt him, then eat him. He also settled Percy's mind about the grudge by giving him some story of Percy killing his family. Percy couldn't care less and barely paid attention to the tale. He'd killed so many cyclops who tried to eat him that he couldn't remember who it was even if he tried.

Besides, the fear was setting in his mind that was making it hard to think. He'd definitely been about to die before, so many times in fact, but never had he been so alone or had to listen to the ways he'd be cooked, trapped by the beast about to kill him.

He'd always figured he'd did a gruesome death, but he'd figured it would be in a huge battle to save the world, surrounded by friends and monsters alike, a sword in his hand as he fell, not pinned to the ground in a dirty alleyway in the middle of nowhere, with only the cyclops about to eat him to notice his death. Without meaning to, tears came to his eyes and rolled down the sides of his face. The cyclops laughed and leaned back a little as he lifted the huge club he held, ready to smash it into Percy's skull. Percy closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow, silently apologizing to all the gods and telling Annabeth he loved her as he prepared to die.

"Hi." A pleasant voice pierced the fear in Percy's mind. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if you might tell me how to get the center of town. I'm hopelessly lost." The cyclops growled and turned to face the man who'd just appeared. Lifting his head a little, Percy caught sight of a very thin man in a brown pinstriped suit and light brown overcoat with wild hair causally leaning against the wall as he took in the scene before him. On his feet were standard trainers and his hands were in the pockets of his coat. When he caught sight of the cyclops' misshapen face, he grimaced.

"Ugh. You've got quite a visage there. Bit like a Judoon I'd say. Well, except for the whole rhinoceros head thing, although for them, it works. Not so much on you, but the one eye's brilliant." He smiled cheerfully, leaning in to peer closer at the monster. "Does it give you perception?" he continued. Then, he held up two fingers, one closer than the other. "Can you tell which finger is closer?" Percy was astonished. He'd never heard someone talk to monsters this way. It was like he was trying to get it to kill him. However since it meant the monster's attention was focused away from Percy, he wasn't complaining. It seemed that whatever the man had been trying to do, he'd succeeded, because when he'd finished, he cyclops, who wasn't very bright to begin with and who had been enraged by the cocky voice the man spotted and the casual way he had entered the situation, interrupting him meal, leaped away from Percy, towards the newcomer.

Seizing his chance, Percy grabbed his sword and jumped up after him, swinging it before he was fully upright. The cyclops exploded in a spray of yellow sand. Percy collapsed to the ground, exhausted. After a month and a half of being chased, he was finally able to rest. Not that there weren't a million other things out there who wanted to kill him, but for now he was safe.

The stranger approached and held out his hand for him. Percy grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet, holding his side where the cyclops had practically sat on him.

"You alright?" The man has a British accent and looked at him kindly. "You're a bit young to be carrying around a sword, aren't you?" Percy looked down at the sword in his hand. So this man could see through the Mist. Perhaps he was a god then. He wasn't acting like one though. However, with the gods...one could never be sure.

"Are you one of the minor gods then?"

"A god?" The man ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey. Thankfully not. I'd be rubbish at it. I am a Lord of Time though."

Percy was sure this man was not Chronos. He'd never heard of another lord of time though, let alone a benevolent one. It pleased him to find out there were benevolent deities as well as vindictive ones.

"Is that how you can see through the Mist?"

The man scratched the side of his face. "Yes. I think, probably." Leaning forward he scrutinized Percy very well, asking, "And what about you? You're not human, are you? Well, not completely human obviously."

"I'm a demigod."

The man smiled. "Brilliant. Is this what your life is usually like?"

Percy nodded, sighing.

"Definitely. It does mostly involve fighting monsters, saving the world every once in a while, constantly being in the verge of dying a gruesome death, not to mention the running. There's an insane amount of running involved in trying to avoid the things all the things constantly trying to kill me." The stranger's smile widened. It was an excited smile, full of mischief that drew Percy in.

"Really? That sounds remarkably close to my own life. I do a lot of running too. Love the running. Don't you have friends or family though? I doubt you've survived this long on your own."

Percy shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be...she was going to..." he stopped. After a month of being chased taking his mind off her, he was finally faced with the fact that Annabeth could be in real danger and he had no idea where she was, or if she was safe. He groaned and leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding to the ground. The man came and sat down beside him, and put a hand on his knee.

"You'll find her."

"I'm just not sure she's alright."

"If there's one thing I've learned it's not to lose hope." Percy faced the man, staring him in the eye. He could see it was true. This man, or whatever he was, definitely had hope. It was there in his eyes that didn't quite seem to match his face. They were too old for one, and the man they held seemed to be too big to fit in his body. Percy was used to that feeling considering all the gods he'd had dealings with, but this was the first time he'd felt comforted by one. He was so different than any other gods he'd met. He didn't act at all like one, yet at the same time, he felt so...god-like. Percy thought that if there was truly a god to be worshiped, it was him. Drawing on his strength, pushed himself to his feet.

"I know. I have an idea of where to look."

"Brilliant. You need help with that?"

Percy shook his head. "Though could you tell me your name? I might need your help some time in the future, Time Lord."

The man smiled. "I'm called the Doctor. And don't worry, if you need me, I'll find you."

Percy held out his hand for the stranger. "Thank you. For everything."

The man took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure. And don't forget what I said, Percy." He smiled once more and turned, sauntering away.

It took Percy a moment to realize he hadn't told the ma his name. He shrugged. Again, it was something he was used to. Curious, Percy decided to follow slightly behind the Doctor, see where he went. Strangely, he went to that blue box in that alley. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside. Smirking, Percy walked away, thinking of ways to get to Annabeth. A strange whirring noise filled the air and turning the corner into the alleyway, Percy saw that the box was gone. An amused smile lit up hid face as he focused again on getting home. He was sure that wasn't the last he'd seen of the Doctor, who was right. He did have hope. He had hope that he'd find Annabeth safe and sound, that he'd survive long enough to go to college, that he might even see more beings like the Doctor who were kind. And with that in mind, he set off to find Annabeth, to keep living the crappy life he had, to go on though all seemed hopeless, it was with this kindness the Doctor had showed him that allowed him to go on, be a hero like his namesake, and like the Doctor has showed him, be kind.


End file.
